Guess Who's Back
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Second in the 'Life After Lucifer' series. It finally hits home to Castiel that Gabriel's dead. That is until a certain Archangel ends up crash landing in Bobby's living room. Ah, brotherly love. Please R&R! Rated M for the beginning.


**Summary: **Second in the 'Life After Lucifer' series. It finally hits home to Castiel that Gabriel's dead. That is until a certain Archangel ends up crash landing in Bobby's living room. Ah, brotherly love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This is a bit fluffy and angsty all at once! I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Guess Who's Back<strong>

Castiel awoke slowly, finding himself being kissed and gently touched by Dean who was already awake. He smiled softly, rolling away from the hunter who laughed softly and pushed him onto his back. Castiel had gotten used to these kinds of mornings, and he knew full well that Dean had morning sex on his mind. He really did have sex on his mind too often.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel whispered, hearing the sound of the tenderest kiss that was pressed to his neck.

"Morning, baby." Dean whispered back, nibbling Castiel's ear and licking it softly, "How are we this morning?"

"Wonderful, thank you." Castiel said softly, moaning quietly as Dean settled between his legs, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great, thanks." Dean whispered, "I'll be even better when I'm inside you, baby."

"Dean..." Castiel breathed, running his hands over the hunter's body to pull him closer, "I want you inside me."

Dean raised his eyebrows and chuckled softly, nuzzling his angel and kissing him tenderly. He loved to hear Castiel talk back to him like that. It turned him on a little, if he was perfectly honest, and he was proud to say that Castiel had learned a lot of things from him, including things in the bedroom department.

"Mmm...Love it when you talk dirty." Dean said softly, "Say something else?"

"Dean..." Castiel said with a sweet blush, "You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dean said softly, "Hey, you want me to do all the talking, huh?"

Castiel smiled and nodded, sighing and closing his eyes as Dean kissed his neck, moving down to his belly where he kissed around his belly button. Their fingers laced together as Dean began to kiss the insides of his thighs, which sent the former angel into shivers.

"You wanna be in my mouth, Cas?" He asked, getting ready to pull his boxers down.

Castiel nodded with a grin, settling back and letting Dean do what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Something was tugging in Castiel's chest. He looked over at Dean who was giving Sam a pat on the back and the brotherly bond between them was unbelievably strong and he realised he had no brothers now; that his closest brother, Gabriel, wasn't there anymore. Gabriel had died for them, and Castiel had been missing at the time. He'd not said a final goodbye to his brother.<p>

At this realisation, something hit Castiel like he'd walked into a brick wall, and yes, he'd done that before. When Dean had gotten him drunk once, he turned and walked straight into one. But that's another story for another day. He felt like he couldn't breathe all of a sudden and his vision had suddenly become blurred with what he recognised to be tears. He took a deep breath, finding it too be a shaky one which alerted Dean straight away.

The older Winchester turned to see Castiel sitting on the couch in tears, and his first instinct was to go and check on him. Castiel rarely cried, so whatever was wrong was serious. Sam looked concerned too, getting a glass of water for the former angel while Dean sat himself down and gently took Castiel's hand in his own, rubbing it slowly.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked, taking in Castiel's panicky state, "Shhh, just take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong, huh?"

"G-Gabriel..." Castiel whispered, "I-It just hit me that...Th-that he's gone...And he isn't coming back..."

Despite this being months ago, Sam and Dean knew that Castiel had never really understood what grief was like, and they'd never seen him show any sense of loss with regards to Gabriel's death, but it was about time that Castiel really got to grieve. And boy, was he grieving.

"Oh, baby." Dean said softly, "Oh, I know, Cas, I know. C'mere..."

He pulled the ex-angel closer, gently rubbing his back and rocking him in his arms as he held him to his body, letting him cry out all his sadness while he could. Sam approached with the glass of water, placing it on the coffee table and sitting beside Dean who was cradling Castiel's head to his shoulder and kissing it softly.

"It'll be okay." He said softly, "It'll be fine, Cas."

Castiel began to calm as Dean continued to stroke his head gently, curling further into the hunter and burying his face in his neck. Sam gently patted Castiel's back before handing Dean the glass of water which Dean let Castiel take a drink from.

"You feel a little better?" Dean asked, earning a soft nod from Castiel who was calming down in his arms.

But the giant thud that shook Bobby's house alerted the Winchesters, and the grumbling that followed brought shock to their systems. Bobby rushed in from the yard, spluttering that he'd seen a bright light while there was a crumpled pile of Crowley and someone else on the floor.

"Look who I ran into." The demon chuckled, standing up and pulling the stranger with him.

"Hey, guys."

Castiel gasped, barely able to believe who he was looking at.

"G-Gabriel?"

"I'm here, kiddo." Gabriel replied, watching as Castiel's eyes filled up again, "What is it, huh?"

"You're here..." Castiel breathed, running to Gabriel and pulling him into a hug.

Bobby's gaze softened at the brothers and he and the others found themselves smiling, each one clearing their throats and trying to act a little manly again. Crowley meanwhile, just stood there looking disgusted with what he was seeing. He shook his head and headed straight for Bobby's study, ready to drown himself in the whiskey bottle at the shocking femininity of the moment.

"He just doesn't understand families." Gabriel said, rubbing Castiel's back and holding him close, "I'm here, Cas, I'm here."

And those words were all Castiel needed to hear.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
